


In the Silence of the Night

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/269996">Thrown into this World</a>. Burt knew that something was wrong the moment Kurt came home. But he never expected this. How could somebody have done this to his boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Silence of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In the Silence of the Night  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Burt  
>  **Warnings:** Rape aftermath, implied rape  
>  **Word count:** 628  
>  **Summary** : Sequel to [Thrown into this World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269996). Burt knew that something was wrong the moment Kurt came home. But he never expected this. How could somebody have done this to his boy?

Kurt was clutching his hand tightly in his sleep. Burt felt no need to move and held on to that small hand. Small and dainty and soft like a baby’s. Kurt had been a premature baby; a tiny, pitiful thing that needed help to breathe on his own. But when Burt finally got to hold him, this weak little thing grabbed on to his finger and held tight; simply wouldn’t let go. The feeling that caught Burt in that moment, told him that he would love his son no matter what.  
   
He had tears in his eyes. He ignored them.  
   
His boy was so small. When he slept, it became clearer. When he slept, you couldn’t see his personality that made him seem so much larger than life. When he slept, he looked like he was twelve. How could anybody have done this to his boy?  
   
Burt had known something was wrong the moment Kurt came inside the door. He’d beelined for his dad immediately and hugged him so tightly that Burt couldn’t breathe for a moment. His heart had started pounding then. Since his mum’s death, Kurt had not been big on physical contact. Burt had hugged him back just as tightly. He wanted to hold on for as long as possible, so he didn’t have to face what had happened. He just knew that it was _bad_.  
   
When Kurt had let him go, crying his eyes out, he saw the bruises on Kurt’s arms. He saw the bruise on Kurt’s face. Burt thought that he’d been beaten up and was already planning to call the police. His boy had turned around and that was when he saw the blood on the back of Kurt’s pants. His heart stopped beating.  
   
Burt didn’t know how he got them to the hospital. He knew however that he’d been present all the while because if he let go of his boy’s hand, Kurt became hysterical. The police had questioned Kurt in his presence. It broke his heart when Kurt related the harassment he’d been a victim of for so long. How could he not have _known_?  
   
If he hadn’t known that Kurt needed him, he would have gone after and killed David Karofsky for touching his son. He would have. But he let the police take care of that, with the DNA evidence and the photos it would probably not be hard to get a conviction. Even in Lima a rapist wouldn’t get away with it, he hoped.  
   
The doctors had given Kurt antibiotics and sent him home after the overnight stay, which led them to where they were. Burt was going to stay in this chair and sleep. He didn’t care if his back would hurt like hell the next day; he wouldn’t leave his boy.  
   
The bruises were so dark against the pale skin. Kurt moved restlessly, clenching tighter on the hand he held hostage. Burt gently smoothed down Kurt’s hair and the boy stilled. A sad smile shaped Burt’s lips. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where they would go from here. He didn’t know how to make this alright. He _did_ know that Kurt needed him.  
   
He looked upwards, seeking guidance. Of course there would be no answer. But he wondered if he should pack up all their things and leave Lima behind. Kurt wasn’t safe here. He probably wouldn’t be completely safe anywhere, but there might be somewhere he could be _safer_.  
   
Kurt wouldn’t want to leave his friends behind and Burt wasn’t sure he could leave the town where he had all the memories of his wife. Kurt would want them to fight.  
   
He stroked the soft brown hair and blinked back tears.  
   
They’d get through this.  
   
They just had to.  
  



End file.
